Hetalia: Accidental Blunder
by Gyokuryuu
Summary: Flynn glanced over at his mother a bit curious, placing his book down he moved to peer at her screen,"Two to three days delivery time?" the young seven year old had heard about this Hetalia series from the big kids at his school,"…Mommy what did you do?" this was why mom's shouldn't touch a computer. He really needed to teach his mother to look and not just rapid clicking.
1. Chapter 1

**Gyokuryuu:** Hello everyone! Gyokuryuu here! This is going to be a Hetalia Unit fic with an Original Character owner as per usual. Though this one will be a bit different! Thought I would let everyone know ahead of time. Well I hope you stay tuned...

**Germany: ***sighs* Mein gott...I do not see how these things can be so popular.

**Gyokuryuu: ***blank gaze* I don't understand why you got a giant pole and a rock shoved up your bottom.

**Germany: ***sputters, red* W-was!?

**Gyokuryuu: **Nyahahaha...now onwards with the disclaimers and stuff! *skips off*

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flash Backs_

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of © Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**Hetalia Unit/Manual is based off of 0ptimuspenguin (est. 1995/lolidictator) though there are other User Guide and Manual fics by other authors as well, 0ptimuspenguin was the first. (If I recall)  
**

* * *

_Don't judge each day by the harvest you reap _

_But by the seeds that you plant.  
_

_-Robert Louis Stevenson_**  
**

* * *

**Click**

**Click**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

Marianna Scifo blinked a bit startled at the sudden announcement from her computer. The amber haired, thirty-two year old single mother just stared at her screen, "Eh?" was her intelligent response to the pop-up she had randomly gotten but more so to the small flying green bunny that fluttered around the small box, "Um…Free Hetalia Unit? Testing? One of ten chosen…?"

Flynn glanced over at his mother a bit curious, placing his book down he moved to peer at her screen, "Two to three days delivery time?" the young seven year old had heard about this Hetalia series from the big kids at his school, "…Mommy what did you do?"

Marianna gave a nervous laugh as she ruffled her son's blond locks that he had inherited from his father, "I'm sure it isn't that bad…" sighing softly she gazed at her son's expression before he went back to his book. What a good boy. Clapping a bit, she stood up from her chair, her blue sundress shifting around her ankles as she slipped her apron on, "Now then…I'll be heading out into the back, Flynn!"

Flynn gave a nod as he watched his mother head off outside into their little farm in the back, living in Sicily, Italy was nice. Though he disliked the distance his mother traveled to Venice for their produce shop. He wished she would just open a stand in the market here instead of driving that far. Well might as well do some research on this Hetalia unit his mother accidently ordered.

Marianna gave a slight hum as she went about the garden; it seemed the tomatos were ripe and ready to be harvested! Giggling a bit she began to put them into her basket, it was another typical day after all. Having moved here from Ireland after her husband passed away was a good move on her part but she worried about Flynn at times, they left Ireland when he was five so he still has an accent but it was so adorable! Glancing back at the house she saw his spiky blond hair appearing just barley from the window, "Oh? He is at the computer…" well he must be studying so she will let it slide. With that she got back to work, humming a little tune.

Meanwhile inside the house Flynn gazed at the episode of Hetalia he was watching. This was full of random crack and idiocy and they were made into units? What was a unit? An android or something? He felt a bit worried for his mother if they got a unit based off France, Russia, or Prussia. That might be bad. Well he could only pray—oh there was a blog? Let's see it was a blog written by someone who had gotten a Hetalia Unit the same way. Clicking the link, Flynn began to pale as he read. Oh he really didn't want his mother to be left alone now with them…to whatever deity there was…please let them get someone sane!

When Marianna walked back into the house she was not expecting to see her seven year old son watching anime on the computer or looking traumatized. What had happened? "Flynn?" calling softly to her son she watched him jump, turn the pc off and rush over and hug her around the waist, "Eh?"

"Mother, I don't like Russia." Flynn's voice was muffled in his mother's slightly dirty apron, tilting his head up slightly, he gazed at her with his large blue eyes, and "…I hope we don't get him."

"Um? Okay?" Marianna used her free hand which wasn't holding the basket to gently ruffle her son's hair, "Well I need to wash these tomatos, Flynn." Noticing the time she gently moved him back slightly with a smile, "Go wash up for dinner now, Flynn." With that she started off towards the kitchen. What should she make tonight? Maybe Eggplant Parmesan? Yes. That sounded just delightful!

Flynn gave a soft sigh as he cleaned up his homework, putting it away into his school bag, placing his book back onto the book shelf before heading up the stairs towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Well his mother was actually the type to be scary with a smile—almost like that Unohana Retsu lady from Bleach…yes he read manga sometimes. He wasn't a total stuffy pants like his classmates said he was! Pouting to himself, he turned the shower on awaiting the warm water, "…I really hope we don't get Russia…"

* * *

**Gyokuryuu's corner**

Okay well this is just a prologue of sorts. If you are familiar with Tales of Vesperia, I took the first name and last name of the character from there since I couldn't think of another last name to go with the name Flynn. As you can tell Marianna will be the Unit owner of course and thought it would be interesting if it was an adult woman for once who got one. Well I hope you lovely readers will be fair in judgement (Reviews) and let me know how this is!

Oh and um sorry it's so short.

Please R&R

**Song for This Chapter: **Delicious Tomato Song


	2. Chapter 2

**Gyokuryuu: **Thanks to those who favorited, alerted, revied and ghosted! Here is chapter two. Sorry it is a bit short again but I'm trying to take my time...y'know? Okay now for review replies!

_Bleeding Chesire Cat:_ I'll describe her looks more later on but she has amber hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin that gets sunburnt not tan from her work out in the gardens and in Venice market place. Also ahahaha...Flynn from Vesperia is indeed something one would imagine 'cuz of this name.

_AiyahGoldenPanda:_Yeah he really is concerned about his mother and thinks they should not touch electornics.

_Prussianess__:_Thank you! I was wondering if this idea was likable or not...also heh heh yeah got to love Lovi's song3

_AppleDumplings:_Here is an update.

_Guesty: _Heh, heh...well you will see who she got now!

* * *

_Change your thoughts and you change your world._

_ -Norman Vincent Peale_

* * *

Groaning a bit from the hot sun beating down on her, Marianna decided to put a bandana over her head, "That should reduce some of the heat!" it was currently 48 hours into the estimated time of delivery to her accidental pop up of sorts and she had to assure her son she would be fine home alone. Humming a bit she went about the vast vegetable garden in the back only to hear a vehicle pulling up.

"Hello? Is there a Ms. Scifo here?"

Perking a bit Marianna moved to the front porch from the backyard access, "Yes? I'm her." She couldn't help the small motherly smile as she saw the young delivery woman stare at her in surprise, "May I help you?" it was then her attention went to the giant green crate that was chained? What in the world...?

"Oh! Uh! Sorry just wasn't expecting a contest winner to be an adult…" the delivery girl coughed a bit sheepishly as she held out the clipboard with the forum and some wavers, "Mind signing these?"

Nodding and taking the clipboard Marianna actually began to read what was written down ignoring once again the startled stare she was receiving. After asking a few questions the single mother signed for the package, "If I may…why is it chained?"

The delivery girl gave a nervous smile as she answered, "Well he is one of our more…out of control Units unless you got a troubleshoot." She motioned a bit as she saw the woman's expression, "You'll see it in the User Guide and Manual." Grunting a bit as she lifted the little crate carrier she let the said object slide off, "I'll leave it right here since you seem busy—um be careful!" with that she scurried off with a worried expression. She hoped that lady would be able to handle the Russian unit. Wait a moment…pausing inside the car she thought back, "…The Belarus unit is also chained up…so it might not be the Russia unit." Oh man…she really hoped that lady got the Russia unit and not the Belarus unit.

Marianna was left staring at the box before looking at the manual that was stuck to the side, "Congratulations! You have just purchased your very own Natalya Arlovskaya unit. We have written this manual for you, the owner to ensure that you will be able to unlock your Unit's full potentials while at the same time…" trailing off a bit Marianna's eyes went a bit wide as she swallowed a bit dryly before continuing to read aloud, "Avoiding painful brushes with death. Mistreatment of the Natalya Arlovskaya Unit may usually prove to be dangerous and rather lethal." Giving a nervous giggle at the end of that, Marianna noticed the medium sized box next to the larger one, "Oh?" glancing down at the manual before the smaller box she figured it contained the items, "Let's see…" opening the smaller box she took out a pen.

**One Long Navy Blue Dress with waist apron**—_Check_

**One White hair bow**—_Check_

**One Pair of black Mary Janes **– _Check_

**Three pairs of black thigh high socks, complete with weapon sheath straps**—_Check_

**One Pair of daggers **–_Check_

**One set of assorted Swiss Army knives **–_check_

**One set of throwing knives **–_Check_

**One set of Soviet Military uniform**_—Check_

**Forty-two sheets of marriage papers**—_Check_

Once done checking off if all items were there, Marianna grew a bit concerned with all the knives. Well her son was interested in fencing and they did own two fencing swords and one Japanese sword so having all these weapons around wasn't so bad…though it terrified her. Sighing softly, Marianna gazed at the basic information of her new daughter. Yes she would consider this child as a daughter, "Let's see…age nineteen, place of manu—birth is Minsk, Belarus, she is 5'3 so that is 160cm, she is 95 LBS and…um…I suppose she is a C cup then? 38 C or 36 C…hmm…" blinking a bit as she tapped her chin with her pen she scanned the names, "I suppose I'll just called her Natalya…oh? Programming…? That seems more like jobs…" blinking a bit she decided to go with ballet dancer since there was talk that some of the girls in their area wanted to learn ballet, "…The attic could be turned into a studio or I can rent out a space in the center here…" this was coming along swimmingly! Giving a small hum, Marianna flipped the pages to the removal section, "I suppose number four..." clearing her throat Marianna did her best to say the sentence, ""Здравствуйте, Miss Natalya, it is nice to meet you."

"Гэта задавальненне сустрэцца з вамі таксама. Цяпер дазвольце мне з гэтай скрынкі."

Marianna gazed at the box having no idea what was just said, "Um…" blinking as the box was tapped a bit from the inside she got the jist of it, "Oh! Yes hold on." With a few clicks and clanks, Marianna was able to unlock the chains and un-do the hatches before opening the crate, "Hello."

Natalya gave a small grunt as she made her way out of the crate, smoothing down her dress and shirt she eyed the one to let her out and had to hide her surprised delight at not seeing an idiotic teenage girl or boy in front of her, "Who are you?"

"I am Marianna Scifo." Giving a small smile, Marianna tucked a piece of her amber hair behind her ear as she gazed at Natalya, "Um I just want to make sure…I do not need to reprogram you, yes?"

Natalya had to hold back a small chuckle as she nodded stiffly, "You are correct." Glancing around the petite girl was curious to where she was at. It was warm and smelt delightful, "Where is this?"

"Sicily, Italy." Marianna smiled a bit and gazed at the boxes unsure what to do only to gasp as Natalya picked them up with ease, "N-Natalya dear! Aren't those heavy?"

A bit unsure how to respond to that Natalya shook her head, "Няма." Simply raising a finely shaped platinum eyebrow she then asked, "Where shall I put my things?"

"Oh! The second floor, the third door at the end of the hall." Watching Natalya nod and start to go Marianna called out quickly, "We will go shopping later, sweetie." She held her ground at the hard stare and smiled softly, "While you are here…I'll be treating you as my own daughter." Of course she missed the emotion that quickly passed through the ice blue eyes of her unit as she continued to speak, "I'll be out in the garden. Please take your time." With that Marianna shuffled off to the back to read the manual.

Natalya stood there for a few moments before heading inside her brows furrowed. That woman was strange. Daughter? Her? So she was to be mother Russia…? Shaking her head a bit as she started up the stair way she took notice of the pictures, "…" it seems there was a little boy and a man in the pictures but they soon stopped at just the little boy and the woman. Stopping in the center of the second floor hallway on the wooden floors that had a long beige rug going from the stairs to the end of the hall on it she concluded, "There is no adult male in this place…" the kindness she was shown and respect she was given was foreign to her but that woman acted like her idiotic double d meets double dumb sister, "…Hmpf." It seems she would take over the role of protector. That was a given.

* * *

**Gyokuryuu's little blab area**

Okay well here is chapter 2. Sorry it's so short...like I said I plan to take my mind and as it goes get longer if possible. As you can see I decided to go with Belarus and I am honestly not used to her...so if she is a bit out of character can someone give me a little lesson on how she is? I mean Marianna is sort of like Ukraine but not really...and she always wanted a daughter so I thought would be a bit cute.

I would think while being a brother obsessed little sister she would also maybe be a mama's girl if she got the chance too. Also I think she would perhaps take a liking to little Flynn but not as the same level as her love for Ivan. Poor guy...love can really hurt and kill literally. If anyone has any sugestions for what her room should look like until she redecorates it let me know...

I was thinking a cream white room, with a little alcove with a large window looking over into the backyard at the vast garden, and the sea in the distance, a cream colored carpet or wood flooring with a fluffy large white rug, a nice looking trundle bed, a bookshelf as well as a desk and dresser, a wall mirror and the door leading to an attached bathroom. Does that sound alright?

Well Flynn didn't make an appearance this chapter and wont appear till later in chapter 3 perhaps...if you want Belarus's User Guide and Manual go to DarkBlaziken's profile page. He/She also has Jack Frost, Hungary, and Austria User Guide and Manuals.

I'll tend to updated after four or five reviews maybe...or when I feel the urge to write and update.

Please R&R!

Be honest in them please and if possible don't just write an "Update Soon Please" but I'll take what I can get. Just remember as an author I love feedback in any way, shape, or form.

_Translation: _

_"Гэта задавальненне сустрэцца з вамі таксама. Цяпер дазвольце мне з гэтай скрынкі." _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, too. Now let me out from this box." (google translate)  
_


	3. Gyokuryuu's Corner

**Gyokuryuu: **Okay well here are Marianna and Flynn's profiles. I took them off my profile page to put them here...I want to have my profile page neat. Thanks for reading! Though once again remember-an author loves feed back even if it isn't positive. If one can not handle criticism their writing won't improve! So I thank you for reviewing! I mean we can't be picky so thanks to ghosities, people who just skim, favoritors (Is this a word?)and alerters!

* * *

Full Name: Marianna Scifo

Gender: Female  
Age: 33

Height: 5'4

Weight: 115 LBS

Hair: Amber (Or Blond depending on lighting)

Eyes: Light Blue

Place of Birth: Venice, Italy

Currently Living: Sicily, Italy

Former Residence: Ireland

Spouse: Deceased, Widow

Children: Son

Bio: A bit slow on modern things like Cell Phones and Computers as well as video games, anime, manga. This tends to cause her to accidentally order things off the internet causing her seven year old son to teach her on a daily bias how to use it but can never quite get the hang of it. Owns a produce stand in Venice, Italy which takes 13 hours of travel time to get to from Sicily. On Weekends she runs a local produce stand in the Sicily market place. She is the motherly/elder sister type which shows and causes her to be targeted by people (Ex: Mafia, debt collectors). She is secretly the type that can be really scary when mad.

* * *

Full Name: Flynn Scifo

Gender: Male

Age: Seven

Eyes: Sky Blue

Hair: Sunshine Yellow

Place of Birth: Ireland

Current Residence: Sicily, Italy

Parents: Mother, Father (Deceased)

Bio: A mamma's boy, Flynn is always following the rules, he has a temper that only shows when he is really upset. He is already an honor role student at the young age and worries about his mother constantly. He tries to keep her away from the computer but ultimately fails at it. Not a fan of anime or manga or even video games, Flynn worries increase when the new house mates arrive.


	4. Chapter 3

**Gyokuryuu: **So uh...here is chapter 3? It's short again...trying to take time and think of something. I mean it is hard to use Belarus...complicated girl y'know? Anyway onto review replies!

_AppleDumplings_: Indeedy she did! Belarus is always fun despite her um overbearing love for Russia.

_Greece'sKitty:_ Well there is a point. I mean Belarus respects Ukraine in her own way, as well as a few other characters. (EX: Scotland, Ireland, Wales, Russia, Ukraine) though that is my opinion...she can be respectful y'know? Also I was thinking 'cuz a kid/teen doesn't own her but an adult the coded programming in her would make her have some respect. I mean if you are treated nicely and with respect don't you return it?

_Bleeding Chesire Cat:_Benefit of the doubt? Lol

_Aiyah Golden Panda:_ There you go. Flynn's reaction is here and yea Natalya~

_Prussianess: _You blew my mind there, lass! Thanks for that information! Lol it's Flynn. Boy's name is Flynn.

_Ryuketsuki:_ yes. Yes she did.

_Yami Mizuna:_ Pft...totally man. Totally.

**Gyokuryuu: **Uh sorry for the short review replies but it's the only way to reply when not much else to say lol!

* * *

A scowl began to form on Natalya's pretty face as she scanned the room. It was a bit to plain and clean for her but at least she had a room. Grunting a bit, after setting her things down and starting to unpack what items came with her, she sighed. Being awoken just right she wasn't as grouchy and had no reason to be mean. If that woman was her apparent mother now then she would treat her with respect…well as much as she could give. Pulling out a picture of Ivan she gazed at it, "Big Brother…" she couldn't sense him or anyone else like her around. Damn. It was then she heard a bang and a shout. Jumping to attention she dove out the window and landed knives at the ready only to see her owner in a pile of mud giggling. A blank look formed on her face as she just stared.

Marianna feeling eyes on her slowly glanced up to meet Natalya's blank gaze. Oh dear. Turning a bit red, Marianna quickly got up and tried to brush off what dirt she could, "Hello dear." This was a bit embarrassing after all. Also the blank gaze was a bit nerve wracking more so the knives in the other's dainty hands, "Are you all settled in?"

"…" Natalya ended up slipping her weapons away with a scowl now formed on her face, "Mother Russia." She ignored the curious look on Marianna's face before continuing as she crossed her arms under her chest, "I want big bruder."

"Um…" pulling out the manual, Marianna scanned. Oh so her brother was Russia…and now she was mother Russia? Well maybe this girl does show some respect…to a parent figure. Marianna had a feeling if the owner was a teenager they wouldn't get so much respect at all, even if she was shown a bit of respect.

Tapping her foot Natalya cursed under her breath in Belarusian before grabbing Marianna's wrist in a harsh grip, "Come!"

Flinching at the pain and the cracking of her wrist Marianna let herself be dragged off into the house, "Natalya! That hurts—let go!" raising her voice she hoped it wouldn't get her killed.

Stopping Natalya threw the elder woman's wrist down and glared something fierce, "Get clean." Stalking off, the young unit stormed into the kitchen. Gripping the countertop as she heard soft foot-steps ascend up the stairs, Natalya couldn't help but break the granite counter with her grip. That woman was annoying but she must show respect, she must—though at this rate she might just blow up and go kill a random tree. Hearing a door click open, Natalya whipped her head to the side, her platinum hair fluttering around her as her sharp ice blue eyes locked onto a small boy who reminded her of sunshine.

Flynn stood there, staring at the pretty girl in his kitchen. One hand on the doorknob and the other holding the strap of his backpack, "…?" familiar. She was very familiar-… "Belarus?"

Glaring fiercely Natalya crossed her arms under her chest, "Who is asking." Not a question but a demand.

Flynn felt a bit intimidated but this was for his mother! "Flynn Scifo." He spoke in a stern tone, he was a knight! His mommy was a queen so he would protect her!

"…" Staring hard at the small boy, Natalya felt her lips twitch upwards ever so slightly as she reached out and petted the seven year old on the head, "Вы адважныя, каб супрацьстаяць мне. Ганарыся вы знаходзіцеся на сваім шляху, каб стаць сапраўдным чалавекам.."

Now Flynn being smart for his age knew about three languages, English, Italian, and German. He did not know Belarusian. Nope. Though he had a feeling he was complimented and insulted at the same time, "…Thank…you?"

Scoffing a bit Natalya turned away with a small scowl, "…" well she wasn't sure how to deal with a child, "Be on your way."

"…Big sister?" Well might of try that and see how she would react. Flynn braced himself as he gazed at the pretty girl only to freeze as a knife whizzed past his cheek, "…" Okay yeah she was insane!

Natalya gave a scowl reading his expression before slamming her fist down onto the countertop breaking more of it, "Do not say I am insane! Do not lump me in with that ідыёцкі series!" it angered her. Yes she was modeled after a fictional character but she was her own person, "I am different! I respect who deserves it!"

Flynn went into shock at being yelled at as he stood there, frozen, gazing at Belarus with wide blue eyes. She looked angry, fruistraighted and…hurt?

Marianna entered the kitchen and a look of surprise came across her face as she gazed at the heavily breathing Natalya and her frozen son in the back-door, doorway, "Flynn? Natalya?"Worried she moved in only to gasp as she was shoved to the side Natalya storming off and out the front door, "Natalya!?" turning to Flynn she gazed at him, "Flynn…?"

Flynn felt his heart-clench as guilt went through him as he kept his gaze away from his mother, "…Excuse me." Quickly dashing past her, Flynn dashed into his room, closing the door and locking it Flynn sat down on his bed with a guilty conscious. He made a girl upset…he stereotyped. That wasn't good. Sighing softly Flynn knew he would have to fix the mess he just made.

Meanwhile Marianna was left fretting in the kitchen. Oh dear…this was not good. What should she do? Sighing a bit she picked up the phone and dialed the number that came with Natalya who hasn't been here and active more than three hours, "…Excuse me…is this Flying Mint Bunny Inc?"

* * *

**Gyokuryuu's Corner**

****Okay so like yeah...it's a bit short-well really short and...er not sure really. Um...yea so this is what hapens when I try to take things slow instead of writing in the way I'm normally comfortable with lul. I'm more used to my own sense of humor poping up...I mean it makes me giggle when people are all "You are trying to hard" to me its not. I write how I like to write!

Please R&R~3


	5. Chapter 4

**Gyokuryuu: **Hello all! Here is chapter...um...four? Or is it three. *blank gaze* Er...well I'm writing this in edit document area so pffft...don't know lol. But it will be clear when I update/Upload this. Okay so ...again I'm still getting used to Belarus's character so bear with me! Oh I'd like to say...this-**PRUSSIANESS IS TOALLY A ROYAL AWESOMENESS! ***skips off, giggling* Nyahahahahahaha!

* * *

Natalya was currently walking the streets of Sicily, Italy. Her sharp eyes scanned the beautiful city, before traveling upwards towards the mountain area where the rich lived. Brushing her hair back over her shoulder Natalya felt her eyes narrow a bit more, 'So this is where South Italy is from.' She could see he was not lying about his _friends_ that was for sure. Coming to a stop she stared into a store that was full of, "…Hetalia…" more so she was staring at a giant plush toy of her big brother Russia, "…" hands slamming onto the glass and cracking it under the pressure Natalya stared hard at the plushie, "….."

"Hey there babe."

Brought out of her staring contest with the plush toy, Natalya turned to see two men standing behind her wearing smirks. Eyebrow twitching ever so slightly the personification unit of Belarus felt the urge to disembowel these idiot males. Scoffing she turned to stare at the plush toy once more.

The two men shared a look. They didn't like to be ignored! Not by some foreign tramp.

"Hey Nathan seems like this bitch is ignoring us."

"Seems so Alex."

Flynn who was rushing around with his mother to find Belarus froze when he saw said unit with some mafia men, "Ah!" slapping a hand over his mouth he watched in a slow motion type horror as his mother caught sight of what he had and dashed, "M-Mommy!"

"Stay away from my daughter!" Marinna pulled out her trusty gardening shovel and slammed it down onto the first man—Nathan's head, "Natalya sweetie! Are you alright?" panting, bit flushed in face Marianna gazed at the now shocked looking girl.

Flynn began to panic a bit as he called out, "Mommy! Watch out!" and in the same slow motion horror he watched his mother fall foreword into the arms of Belarus, the blue dress she wore slowly staining red.

Natalya stared down at the woman who called her, her daughter. Red was slowly coating the lower back where a knife was, the shovel on the ground, "…Mother…Russia…"

"Nngh…oops…s-seems I messed up." Marianna gave a weak giggle recalling how she did the same thing when she first met her husband, Finath in Ireand, and once for her son. Slowly hugging Natalya she whispered, "Please take Flynn and go home…" arms loosening Marianna crashed to the ground.

"Tch damn bitch!" Alex growled as he saw his partner get up, "Hey we can take this one too." Reaching out he let out a pained howl as his wrist was suddenly grabbed and being crushed.

Flynn who was rushing over froze in step at a shout from Natalya, "E-Eh?"

"Do not move from that spot." Natalya's ice blue eyes were narrowed to slits as she continued to crush the man who stabbed Marianna, "Only I am allowed to abuse my family." Though the word family came out a bit strange from her person, Natalya growled before opening a can of whoop ass on the two mafia men.

Flynn just gaped at the beautiful skill Natalya showed and the strength as his mother was picked up effortlessly, "…W-wha…"

"Boy. Hospital." Natalya stalked over, making sure to not touch the knife, "Well?"

Nodding Flynn quickly rushed off a bit amazed, "…T-Thank you." He got out as he didn't dare look at the Belarusian girl in fear of crying, "A-and sorry."

"Enough. We shall talk later."

It was then Flynn took the chance to gaze at Natalya and was in awe. She was amazing…and his mom did say as they were running she had programmed Natalya to be a daughter and big sister…he had an amazing big sister…but he still feared Russia and hoped for his sanity they didn't get him next.

* * *

The local clinic doctor Adriana gave a small sigh as she wrote on her clipboard giving Marianna a dry expression, "Honestly…how long have you had this unit?" now Adriana was in her early fifties and had two daughters obsessed with anime. One was all about Hetalia and the other was all about something called Fullmetal Alchemist—but from what she knew Hetalia units were all the rage but seriously expensive unless you win them in a contest.

Marianna who was propt up in one of the clinic beds gave a light nervous giggle at her friend, "Not even ten hours." Giving a small yelp as she was bopped lightly on the head, the thirty three year old woman gave a small sigh before glancing out the window towards Natalya and Flynn, "It seems this little event caused them to get close."

"My eldest daughter would say "If this was a fanfiction, the drama was a bit rushed." But this is real life and anything can happen in a short span of time." Lighting up a smoke the brunette doctor took a long drag before letting it out in a ring of smoke, "From what Emilina tells me…pop up ones end up with a random shipping and a random unspecified unit appearing." Scowling a bit Adriana took a longer drag, 'The house of Mari's has four rooms upstairs, master, Flynn's Room, Natalya's room, and a guest room…if I recall a basement, an attic and on the first floor there is a room but its more of a study or game room…she might need renovations but…'

Seeing the look on Adriana's face, Marianna gave a small smile, "It's alright…I know I am in debt but I can make it!" pumping her fists up, Marianna gave a confident smile despite being pale.

"Uh-huh…and I'm the awesome Prussia."

"…Who?"

"…No one. Just ignore me…been watching anime with my kids."

* * *

Outside Natalya was showing Flynn the correct way to use her many knifes, "No! Adjust your stance!" of course she was a strict teacher as she walked around the small boy to inspect his stance. It seems he already knew the basics but… "You know more of swordsmanship."

Flynn jumped a bit at that the knife sent flying and he watched in a bit of awe as Natalya easily caught it before flushing a bit in anger and embarrassment at her expression, "Y-Yes! So what?"

"…Easily angered. You must work on that." A quick temper was bad. It would and could get someone killed be it on the battle field or the battle field known as everyday life. Tsking a bit she slipped the knife away and declared, "If you want to be strong I shall train you." She glared harshly to shut up the on-coming really and continued, "Be warned I will not go easy. It will be the seven pits of hell for you."

Determined not to let Natalya intimidate him (Even though he was shaking slightly) Flynn nodded, "I am prepared!" honestly he wasn't sure but he wanted to protect his mother who seemed to be reckless more so than normal. Heck he worried when she was gardening or even cooking…the woman was a klutz.

"Good. There is no backing out now."

"I won't back down."

"…Hmpf. Good. We begin at 4 am."

"E-Eh…!?"

* * *

**Gyokuryuu's Corner**

****Marianna is the action first think later type. So sorta like Alfred? Hah...but yeah. Anything can happen in a long span or short span of time...also I wanted to show Marianna's recklessness for loved ones. She gets attached easily.

I decided that the manual is awesome but there should be some other stuff too maybe...so I decided to add a "Family Member" programming thing seperate from the personality one. 'cuz I mean it's a bit easier that way I guess...not sure. But you got to admit alot of people variate on the manuals and stuff...I...I think...*hides in closet*

**Theme song for chapter **Soraru & Lon: Matryoshoka


End file.
